When My Life Got Magically Complicated
by Pretty Pirate
Summary: Emma Swan just went through quite a hectic day: she has given birth, escaped prison, kidnapped a child, and ended up in a strange place only to meet a man who calls himself 'Captain Hook' and claims that they're in the 'Enchanted Forest'. Where will this unbelievable detour take her? Will she ever be able to return to the world she knows, and the destiny that awaits her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally back! I actually wanted to write an update, but found that my original draft lacked a lot, and it was in simple words getting rather boring in my own opinion. So I decided to do a rewrite and change some of the events, hopefully correct what I saw as flaws. Chapter 1 more or less covers the same thing as original but in a different way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Emma's head was spinning. In the past 24 hours, she had given birth, given up a child, run away, stolen a child and then ended up who knows how at this place, of which she could neither recognize nor understand anything.

She tried to get up, but found that she had indeed twisted her ankle when she thought she slipped and fell near the exit board of that town called Storybrooke.

But she hadn't fallen to the ground, at least not immediately. She had closed her eyes, preparing for the impact, but it took a little too long to come, and when it did, Emma was more hit by the surprise of hearing the sea. She opened her eyes to find herself on a deserted sea beach, which slowly seemed to recede into a forest.

"Where am I?" she thought numbly.

Slowly, her breathing evened, her heartbeat slowed down and normalized. She tried to think back to what had happened.

She was in that town called Storybrooke; she had seen the board while entering. But her destination had not been decided by her. She had somehow got into the back of a truck to escape once she realized she would be shipped back to the prison and got off it the first chance she got, and then just ran along the roads, ultimately landing herself in that place.

But it seems her fate wanted to put her through more, so she ended up trying to hide in what turned out to be none other than the mayor's house.

"Who are you?" the mayor, a beautiful and smart-looking woman probably in her early thirties, asked aggressively. "How dare you break into my house?"

"I'm-I'm sorry," Emma had stammered, "I didn't mean to-I thought the house was deserted-"

"So you're free to break into it?" She thundered, "I'm calling the sheriff, you'd better have a good explanation for this, or I'm afraid this is going to get quite bad."

Emma pleaded with her, requesting her not to put her behind bars. She picked up her phone, about to dial the number, but at that moment a baby's cries filled the room.

"Henry..." the mayor sighed.

It was now that Emma noticed the cot and the baby in it. Suddenly struck by inspiration, she raced to the cot and picked the baby up before the mayor could react and ran for the door.

"No, don't -" she screamed.

"I'll give you back the baby, just let me go!" Emma shouted back in desperation.

But the mayor seemed unwilling for any kind of negotiation and was storming towards her while finally dialling the number.

So she ran, ran as fast as she could towards the town exit, desperate to outrun the people who, as she believed, were chasing her.

And then she had tripped, and the next she opened her eyes she was lying on sand, water spashing against land not far away. The baby was still clutched in her arms. She sat there helplessly, with no idea what to do or which way to go.

That was the state in which Killian Jones found her.

Killian was caught by surprise when suddenly a bright light appeared near the shore, followed by a gasp of pain. He started in that direction immediately, knowing this wasn't going to mean anything good: there wasn't supposed to be anyone, or at least anyone awake, on this island except for himself and her.

He stood at a distance, behind her, observing her, and debating whether he should go talk to her or straightaway tell her about it. An eyebrow rose up as he took her in; she wasn't wearing clothes familiar to him. He was hardly surprised, she was carried here by a portal.

She moved a bit to adjust something in her arms, a bundle. He looked closer. It was a baby.

"Where the hell am I?" she muttered after a while, "And what am I supposed to do?" her voice rose higher in panic, and she almost fell forward holding her head. Killian took pity on her and decided it was time to help her around a bit. Perhaps, he wouldn't count on it but perhaps, she might help the lass, if for nothing but the proper continuation of her own plan.

"Lass?" he called out, and she jumped, turning her neck so fast he could swear it cricked. He took a step forward. "Are you lost?" he asked.

"Who are you?" she said warily, taking in his form. Her hands instinctively pulled the child closer, her eyes protective and fierce, and he got the distinct impression of a tigress protecting her cub. He took a few more steps forward and she backed away as much as possible, her eyes never leaving his face. She couldn't even dare to blink.

"I mean no harm" he assured her, holding both his hands up as if in surrender. She, however, continuing eyeing his hook and the sword in his belt suspiciously.

"Believe me, I'll throw them both to the ground right now if I wasn't concerned for my safety." he smiled at his own joke, but the girl didn't seem to find it funny.

"Who are you?" she repeated firmly, "And what is this place?"

He sighed. "Apologies, milady, I don't know where are my manners. Killian Jones is the name, or as they so appropriately call me these days, Hook."

She raised her eyebrows. "As in Captain Hook?" she asked skeptically.

"Ah, so you've heard of me. So you aren't from another realm after all, or has my fame reached other realms as well?"

She scrutinized me for a moment, her expression somewhere between confused and amused, then burst out laughing. He waited for it to subside, his eyebrow raised again, wondering what she found so amusing.

"Okay," she finally said, "that was a good one. Now, what kind of a prank is this exactly?"

"Prank?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, great idea for a laugh, really, not that anyone's gonna take it seriously." she spoke on. "Is this for some T.V. show or something?"

"T-what?" he asked, dazed.

"There's no need to play dumb, you know, you're not gonna fool me." she said, laughing a bit. "Anyway, what exactly did you do? Kidnap me and bring me to the set? There must be more people here." she looked around for people, or perhaps to find the edges where the world she knew started.

"Lass, look here." Killian said, understanding her dilemma and intending to explain things to her. "You're trying to cook up some explanation to this, but what you're thinking is not what this is. This is no deception. This is real, you really have travelled into another realm, and considering that you don't know about all this, I'd guess you're from the land without magic."

"And this is what, the land with magic? A fairytale land where there are evil queens and dwarves and fairy godmothers who go 'Bibbity Bobbity Boo'?" she said incredulously, a grin still on her face.

"More or less, yes. It's called The Enchanted Forest though, and it's one of the many realms that has magic." he said.

"You know what, I changed my mind." she said, her expression challenging, "This is damn stupid. I just might have believed it if I was, I don't know, six or something. You'd better try on one of those. Just tell me how to get out of here, if you please. I have enough problems without dealing with this nonsense."

Killian sighed and looked around, trying to muster some amount of patience. "Look, lass, you'd better believe me, for your own good. You came here through a portal, unknowingly by the looks of it, and now you're stuck here until you find a way out."

"You're joking." she said, laughing disbeleivingly. He waits for it to subside. "Aren't you?" she asked then, hoping, praying, wishing for any sign that it's a joke, but she gets none.

"You've got to be kidding me." she mutters, last hints of smile fading. She looks up at him again. "Am I dreaming?"

"I wish I could say yes, but no, you're not. You really are stuck in a land of magic." he says.

She looks away from him, at the far away horizon, where the sun was slowly sinking. He watches as her face slowly falls and she digests the information. She is stuck in a fairytale land. She's stuck in some land of fairytale characters, with Captain Hook volunteering as her guide or helper or whatever, and as ridiculous as it sounds, it's true. And icing on the cake, she's brought the mayor's child into it along with herself.

"What the hell did I get myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 2...**

 **I've changed the sequence of events from that in version 1, so that they meet Cora before they start on their journey, because it fitted better with some elements of the scenario.**

 **Hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Killian waited for a few seconds to her to collect her thoughts. Patience running out, he cleared his throat, sitting down beside her.

"I understand that it's a lot to take in, but now that you believe me - finally - I think it will be a good idea to decide what you're going to do."

It took her a some time to register what he said. Once it did, she rounded on him with narrowed eyes. "And why the hell should I discuss that with you?"

Killian raised his eyebrows. "I thought it was clear enough that I offered my help to you."

At that, she gave a long drawn out "Okay" and took a deep breath, to give Killian, what seemed to him, a I'm-a-strong-girl-and-need-no-ones-help look. "Look buddy, thanks for offering, but no thanks. I don't need your help. And even if I do need help, I'm sure gonna find someone better, who can just - I don't know - poof me back to Phoenix or somewhere. On second thoughts, Storybrooke will be a better place, gotta drop this one off." She added in monologue.

He scrutinized her for a second, lips curved up slightly, before bursting into full blown guffaws. "Well, good luck finding someone. Someone awake, at least."

" _Funny_." Emma said sourly, "Wait - You're not serious, are you?"

"As serious as I ever will be." He replied.

"While that might mean not at all serious, I'm gonna take a chance and believe you are." she shot back with a hint of sarcasm. "What happened? The Evil Queen poisoned all the apples in the land? Or was Maleficent extra angry and shot everyone with a sleeping curse?"

At that Killian had to stop and look at her in bewilderment. "Tell me, lass, how is it that you're from another realm, apparently unknowing about even this realm's existence, and yet you know so much about it?"

She shrugged. "I'm still half convinced that this is a weird dream I'm having, so being in a dream probably means I'll know about it."

"Lass, you're not dreaming." Killian said patiently, though his voice was bordering on impatience. "And you didn't answer me..."

"I know because this 'realm' of yours seems to be the place of all the _fairytale_ bullshit." Emma replied almost hysterically. "You know, the stories they tell kids to make them believe that one day they will grow up to meet their prince or princess and ' _true love_ ' will happen, and their story will end with a ' _happily ever after_ ' for heroes and the villains getting _defeated_ or _banished_ or... you get the idea."

"You mean to say... the people here, the lives they lead, you-you know it all as _children's stories_?" Killian asked.

"Well, yes." Emma said, feeling oddly better for being the one doing the explaining for a change. "You were saying something about you being the only one awake here?"

"Aye, but not exactly." He replied, fidgeting.

"Because he essentially forgot to mention me." a voice spoke from somewhere to Emma's right. Killian stood up immediately. Emma recoiled even before facing her; the voice was filled with malice, and a threatening tone that she could associate with those in power. She was not disappointed, as the woman's face and her ability to materialize out of thin air reflected the same.

She turned directly to Emma, sparing barely a glance at Killian, as if reserving her verdict for him for later.

"Hello dear." she said, smiling at Emma. "It seems our dear Captain Hook forgot to introduce us, but no worries, I have gathered the gist of the matter from our conversation here. I'm Cora, by the way, and I'm probably the best person - and _only_ person, for that matter - to help you in this situation."

Cora gestured her to get up, but Emma just pointed to her ankle. Cora sighed and waved her hand, Emma found her ankle back to normal.

"Do you know how to send me back?" Emma asked, getting up, hope flickering through her, though she still remained wary. "Why am I here in the first place? And why is no one else here?"

"One question at a time, little girl, I can't answer them all at once." Cora said with an air of pleasantness, though all Emma could feel was dread. She got nothing but negative vibes from her, and subconsciously, she knew Cora was about to do something bad, and was yet was helpless to do anything but watch. "Let's start with the last. This place was once ruled by Queen Regina, my daughter, it that's worth mentioning. She had this long drawn feud with Snow White, but you'd know about that, of course, from those stories of yours?"

"Uh-yeah..." Emma said awkwardly, not knowing how to feel about discussing fairytales with 'Evil Queen's mother, who seemed no less a potential villain. "she hated Snow White for looking fairer than her?"

At that she burst into laughter. "Oh, they do dilute it so much for kids. For looking _fairer_ , indeed."

Emma waited for her the recover, raising her eyebrows.

"So as I was saying," Cora continued, "Regina couldn't stand it when Snow White won the kingdom back from her, essentially the ending of their story with Snow White getting her 'Happy Ending' and leaving Regina defeated and infuriated. So Regina cast a curse, and not just any curse, but the dark curse, which took them all to another land, where they all lost their memories and their happy endings, a land with no magic. Which, I'll take a guess, is where you're from."

"I-I guess?" Emma said.

"How you ended up here," Cora continued, apparently without taking notice, "is probably by a magic portal, and the only place you have the slightest possibility of getting that is where the people who came from the Enchanted Forest are. Which brings me to your first question, and at a point where you will answer some of mine."

When she didn't say anything for a while, Emma asked again, "Can you-Do you know how to send me back home?"

"Do I know how? Yes, I do," she said with the malicious smile Emma was getting familiar with, "But will I? That depends on _you_ , my dear. If you expect me to help you, you must help me in return."

"H-How can _I_ help you?" Emma said, incredulously. Cora's smile widened, and she paced a few steps to stand behind Emma before answering.

"This place where my daughter has taken everyone, you've obviously been there." Cora turned back to Emma, "I need to know what it's like."

"I... don't know," Emma started, "I wasn't there for much time, and-and I certainly didn't put in much time to observe. It was just another quiet little town."

"The town, what was it's name?" Cora asked, patiently.

"Storybrooke." Emma replied, "I, uh, basically broke into the mayor's house and ended up kidnapping her son, and then I was running away, I fell down, and ended up here."

Cora's gaze briefly went to the baby cradled in Emma's arms (who was, surprisingly, still sleeping), before she perked up, "Mayor, did you say?"

"Yeah, uh, town head of sorts?" Emma replied.

"That has to be Regina." Cora surmised, murmuring more to herself. "Then this is Regina's child," a look of confusion passed her face, but she regained composure the next moment, having decided something. She smiled again, "So this is my grandchild..." she said, reaching for the baby, but Emma pulled him closer to herself, taking a step back.

Cora raised her eyebrows. "May I?" she asked, nevertheless.

Emma looked from the baby to Cora, and took another step back. "What do you want to do with him?"

Cora rolled her eyes impatiently. "Why do you care, anyway? It's not as if it's your child... Now, be a good girl, and give him to me."

An emotion flickered across Emma's face, but the next moment her eyes were steely again. She held the baby firmly to herself, "No."

Cora was surprised.

"Let it be, Cora, what good will the little lad be to you be anyway?" Killian, who had till now thought better of participating in the conversation, interrupted.

"I'd rather you let _me_ decide that." Cora said coldly. "Now you, young lady, I'm asking you a simple thing and in return giving you what you all that yo need. If you know what's good for you, _give the baby to me_."

"I won't!" Emma said firmly.

Cora almost growled, fury written on her face, and advanced on Emma.

"Don't!" Killian shouted, a strange fear and repulsion on his face. "It's just a _baby_."

Cora rounded on him, plunging a hand into his chest. He grunted in pain.

"Why don't you mind your own business, pirate? This habit of meddling in other's business is what has now _twice_ put you in this position." Cora said menacingly.

Emma looked on in horror, before gathering her wits about her and running, the baby clutched to her chest.

"Not so fast," Cora said, appearing before her in a puff of smoke. "I gave you a chance, but you leave me no choice."

Just like with Killian, Cora pluged her hand into Emma's chest, making her cry out in fear. Fear, not pain, because that never came. Realizing this, Emma spoke out, "You can't."

A burst of white light originated from where Cora had pluged her hand, and pushed her away and onto the ground, knocked out.

Killian yelled from behind her, "Quick, before she wakes up, run!" Emma followed without hesitation.

"Where to?" Emma gasped out while running.

"My ship," Killian replied, "She's docked a little further."

As she ran along the coast she could soon see what the dark curse had done. Beyond a certain, well-defined, stretch of it, the entire land seemed charred, destroyed. She wondered why that stretch had been spared, but quelled her curiosity as it was certainly not the time. Soon, they seemed to be entering a town, or at least what was left of it.

"Here," Killian said when they reached the docks, pointing to one of the ships. "There she is, the Jolly Roger."

"Of course." Emma muttered to herself before turning to him. "So what now? We reached your ship, but this place is a ghost town. What are we going to do, live at sea in a boat until someone suddenly finds us and takes pity?"

"Ship," he corrected, offended, "And no, that's not what I'm planning. The Enchanted Forest is nearly destroyed, but the lands beyond it remain. We have to get to one of them and get you a place to live until we figure things out."

"So... we're going through some portal again? On a ship?" she asked clearly confused.

"No," Killian said, a little impatient, "I'll explain it later. First, we need to board the ship and get going. If you please, milady?" he said holding out his hand.

Emma considered him tentatively, hesitating for a moment, before taking his hand. He grinned. She gave a small smile as well.

He led her to the ship. "You haven't given me your name yet, lass." Killian said, glancing at her as if expecting an answer.

"Emma." she said after a pause, "Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan." he repeated, "That's a nice name."

Aboard the ship, a surprise was waiting for them.

"Well, welcome aboard, Captain." Cora said, chuckling, "We have a lot to talk over tea, or maybe, rum."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Get below deck" Killian hissed to Emma.

"But - "

"Get below deck!" he repeated, nudging her towards the ladder. She complied.

"Why send her away? She's the one I wish to talk to." Cora commented.

"I'm afraid I'll be speaking on her behalf." Killian replied.

Cora raised her eyebrows, giving a smile that spelt danger. "I see. Tell me, captain, are you really leaving me, your best chance at revenge, for a girl you've just met?"

"Well, she's more pleasant company, I must say." Killian commented.

"So you decided that her pleasant company is better than my promise of revenge?" she said, a hint of amusement in her voice, before she got up and strode up to him, her gaze cold. "Let's come straight to the point, Hook. We had a deal."

"Of which I have already fulfilled my end." Killian stated.

"That does not give you the permission to interfere in my business." Cora said angrily.

"But, dear Cora, it does not forbid me from the same either."

Cora narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you gain from protecting her, anyway? You only tend to lose."

Killian returned her stare for a moment, then sighed. "It is against my honour to let you harm an innocent child. And I'm nothing if not a man of honor."

Cora chuckled. "Touching. But can you give me one reason not to rip your heart out and taking the child anyway?"

"I can't give you a reason, but I can offer you a deal." Killian said thoughtfully.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Cora said, amused.

"Nothing new, we can just change your end of our deal. In exchange for the help I provided, let them be." Killian stated.

Cora looked at him in surprise. "So you'll give up your revenge for their sake? I'd say you've gone soft, captain."

"Never said that, Cora." Killian said, "I'm just giving up your help. And anyway, what do you lose from it? You don't have any need of the lass or the child here, and if I estimate correctly there are still ten years left before the curse breaks."

Cora chucked, regarding him. "You know what, I may have underestimated you. You do speak sense sometimes. I'll spare you and those new friends of yours, at least today. Have a safe journey." she added mockingly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

As soon as she was gone, Emma came out.

"So she... left?" she asked.

"Aye. For now. Can't say she won't trouble us again, though, a pestering one, she is." Killian commented.

"How do you know her, anyway? And what was this deal she was talking about?" she asked, but little Henry chose that moment to wake up and start crying.

Killian laughed. "Lucky lad, slept through all the drama." Emma smiled back.

* * *

"Hi."

Killian turned around from where he was minding the helm to find Emma standing behind him.

"I was, um, wondering if you needed help." Emma said awkwardly.

"I'll manage, lass, you should get some sleep. And where's the little lad?" he asked.

"In the cabin. I've turned your bunk into a makeshift cot, it should do for now." she said, "I... couldn't sleep. Too many questions."

Killian nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I... I wanted to thank you... for saving us..." she said sincerely, "I don't know what the matter was with the woman, but it seemed you had to make a sacrifice on your part to help us... If I could make it up to you somehow please tell me..."

"That wouldn't be necessary, love." he said, shaking his head, "I might not help people in need on a daily basis, but I've been known to do so on occassion."

"Thank you." Emma repeated.

A loud wail sounded from below, and Killian chuckled. "It appears that your presence is demanded elsewhere, love."

Emma returned a few moments later, the baby in her arms and fast asleep again. "Apparently, he didn't like the bed. Or maye the lack of company."

Killian chuckled. "So... kidnapped the little lad, did you?"

"Not intentionally." Emma replied. "Can I ask you something? Or a bunch of somethings?"

"Go ahead." he nodded, "I know you must be confused."

" 'Confused' is an understatement. Let's start with who that magic lady was, and what was the deal you had with her? She was saying something about revenge..." she asked.

"Her name was Cora. I happened upon her when I was sent Wonderland by her daughter, the Evil Queen, to kill her in return for help with my revenge." his expression darkened considerably as he thought of his revenge. "I failed, and was faced with the choice of either dying or allying with her. She was offering me the same thing as her daughter, so the deal was good enough for me to agree straightaway. That's how we came into acquaintance."

"This vengeance of yours... what is it about?" she asked, unable to help her curiosity.

Killian sighed. "There was a powerful and manipulative man, the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin was his name. He snatched away something very precious from me and cut off my hand, and I've wanted revenge ever since."

There was a moment's silence. "Is... Is Milah what he took from you?" she asked quietly, eyes on the tattoo on his forearm.

Killian didn't answer for a moment, choosing to gaze at the endless sea before them instead. "Quite perceptive, aren't you?"

She shrugged, and didn't say anything.

"Milah... was Rumplestiltskin's wife, before he became the dark one." Killian started, not entirely sure why he was telling her this. "She wanted to leave that life behind, and had good reason to. Rumplestiltskin was a coward who gave her nothing but misery. The only reason she stayed behind was their son. We met in a tavern, and when me and my crew decided to leave, she wanted to come along. I agreed. And Rumplestilskin... the coward didn't even pick up the weapon to fight me." He sighed. "Years later, we came across Rumplestilskin again, but now he was powerful, with Dark Magic feared by all. He taunted and humiliated me, but Milah... he went into a fury and killed her, out of anger for abandoning their son. He took out her heart and crushed it to dust in front of me, and I was helpless to do anything but watch. Then he cut off my hand because he believed I held something he needed. From that moment to this, I've lived for nothing but revenge."

"I'm sorry." she whispered, biting her lip. She almost regretted asking the question which made him relive such a painful experience.

Moments passed in silence as they watched the faraway horizon.

"I was in love too," Emma spoke out suddenly, "not to long ago. I met Neal when we both tried to steal the same car - that's, um, a carriage of sorts." she added in explanation at his confused expression. "We became partners-in-crime, and fell in love soon enough. I trusted him with all my heart, but it was only to be backstabbed. He framed me for a crime he had committed and ran off, leaving me in jail, betrayed by him and pregnant with his child."

She turned to him, and found him shocked.

"So, you have a child?" he eventually asked.

"Had." she corrected, "I gave him away. I-I couldn't give him the life he deserved." she blinked away any tears that were beginning to form and sighed. "It's ironic, really, that I gave my own son up thinking I couldn't be a mother, and now I have to play mother to someone else's baby."

"I think you're doing quite well." he commented, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah?" she asked skeptically.

"Aye." he nodded.

"Thanks." she said awkwardly after a moment.

He smiled a little wider but didn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I get this one review every time that says 'can't wait for Emma to find out she kidnapped her own son'. I've been wondering whether or not I should reply and give a lil spoiler, but I'll do it now: the way I'm planning it to go, Emma won't know about it till much later. It'll be one of those complicated revelations we get so often on the show ;-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was around midday when Emma came up on the deck to find the captain busy at the helm. They hadn't intreracted much since their talk, as Killian had been busy sailing, and she had to remain below deck because little Henry refused to remain there alone.

"Slept well?" he asked without turning, and she laughed lightly.

"Yeah. This little guy woke me up at the crack of dawn though. If that's a habit, we won't get along well on that issue." She scrunched up her nose at the thought of waking early everyday.

Killian chuckled. "You can hand him over to me if it displeases you so much. It seems rising early is a habit we share."

"No thanks. You'll likely be busy with the ship anyway." She deflected. It was true that Killian was helping them, but it was also true that he was a criminal who had murder on his mind and an air which said that it wasn't something new. She still couldn't trust him enough to hand the baby over to him. Strangely enough, she did have some maternal instincts, and they said it would peobably be a bad idea. "How do you do it, by the way? Sail the ship all on your own?" She had been wondering that for sometime now. Sailing a ship was surely not as easy as he made it seem.

He smirked. "Is that admiration I hear, love?" Emma rolled her eyes. "No, it's curiosity. I may not be a sailor, but I know that an entire crew is needed to sail a ship."

He smirked for a moment more before answering. "The Jolly Roger is an enchanted ship. She listens to my command. I wouldn't need to steer either if not for my desire to do so. The only thing I really need to do is navigate."

"I knew it was an easy answer like that!" she said victoriously, now standing beside him. Killian laughed.

"So would you rather I spun a story of how I'm a poor man trying to take on all the roles to compensate for a lack of crew?" he asked, amused.

"No, I prefer the honest answer." She said wryly. "If you really don't have anything to do, can you teach me how to sail?" she asked after a moment's hesitation.

Killian had barely opened his mouth to answer when the ship shook, and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady. The shaking continued for a few seconds more before stopping as abruptly as it started.

"W-What was that?" she asked once Killian let go of her.

"A magical boundary." he said with the hint of a smile. "That's good news. We've left Misthaven - The Enchanted Forest."

"Okay," she replied, "so where are we now?"

"Well," he scratched behind his ear awkwardly, "we'll have to wait till we reach the shore to know that. I haven't frequented these areas much."

"Where have you frequented then, Neverland?" she joked.

"Aye. I have stayed in Neverland for quite some time." he said, raising a surprised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Neverland. Of course." she muttered stupidly. "Fucking dreamland I've landed myself in." he laughed hearing that.

"So... you wanted to learn sailing?" he asked, bringing her attention back to their conversation before the shaking started.

"I-I do." she said a bit shyly.

"Then it would be an honour to teach you, milady." he said, dropping into a mock bow, and she snorted.

The day passed with him showing her the basics, the parts of the ship, tying knots, steering, and holding Henry when she tried to do as he said. The latter was something she had been reluctant about, but upon his insistance ("Try something new, darling, it's called trust.") and lack of a choice, she eventually conceded, though vowing to keep an eye on him, which earned her another quip. It appeared she didn't have anything to worry about. Though he was as much a novice at handling kids as her, it was clear that his intentions were noble as noble could be.

It took two days more before Killian announced that they would be docking before dusk. While they were within the boundaries of the Enchanted Forest, the hadn't felt the need for food or water(A side effect of one of the spells, as Killian explained) but soon after crossing the boundary, stomachs started to growl. The problem was easily solved by the unfortunate fishes who managed to find themselves in the net thrown by them, which sated their stomachs, though not the tastebuds(cooking wasn't one of the things Killian could command the ship to do). Thankfully, the Jolly happened to have a few water barrels, so they didn't need to drink seawater to survive.

It was strange how much she had got acquainted with the life on Jolly, and especially how much she had got acquainted with it's captain and the child she supposedly couldn't wait to be rid of. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she wondered if it would be so bad if she couldn't get back. After all, she didn't exactly have the ideal life waiting for her back there. But then again, the sensible part of her argued, what was the guarantee that she'll find one here? Sure, Killian was helping her - them - now, but what if he doesn't want to stick around after that? Hell, why would he? And Henry, he deserved to be with his own mother, not a pathetic excuse of one like her. She gave up her own son so that he could have a better life, and now she was depriving him of that.

But all such thoughts would disappear when she looked at Henry, gazing up at her with wide eyes, or sometimes reaching out to grab her nose, making her giggle. The kid had even got the pirate captain wrapped around his pinky. Emma might pretend not to notice as Killian baby talked to him while Emma decided to take a chance at the helm, but she knew very well that he had a little soft spot for Henry. What she didn't notice was that Henry wasn't the only one he had a soft spot for. She often missed the looks of adoration and sometimes pride as she busied herself with Henry or some random work around the ship, or just stood at the rail looking at the horizon.

Once they were back on land, Killian quickly led them to what seemed to be a relatively respectable inn, going straight to the landlady with a hefty amount of gold and specific instructions to arrange a room and a bath, and buy some suitable clothes for Emma.

"So... where are we?" Emma asked once he returned from his inquisitive trip.

"We're in a village on the outskirts of a kingdom called Arendelle." he replied, "But we likely wouldn't find a remedy to your situation here, as the only person known to have any magic is their young queen, and going to find her would be useless as most of the kingdom, including the castle, has frozen over." he looked away as he said this, as if he didn't quite want to find a way.

"Oh." Emma said, not sure how she should feel about that. "So... are we-are we going to leave?"

Killian sighed. "No. I think it's a better idea for you and the lad to stay on land, and somewhere stable. I think you should stay here, in this village. I'll arrange for the accomodations."

"And... and you?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"I should go and keep an eye out for someone who can help us." he said, almost successful in hiding the resignation in his voice, but Emma noticed.

Maybe he didn't want to leave, and maybe she didn't want him to leave either. But she wasn't supposed to feel so. She should be wanting to return where she came from, to regain some semblance of normalcy, if for nothing else, then to return Henry where he belonged... but that was a cursed town after all, and his so-called mother an 'Evil Queen'; was it the best place for him?

But maybe the witch was mistaken, a part of her mind grudgingly admitted. With everyday that went by, giving Henry back seemed lesser and lesser appealing.

But she had to try, because she was being selfish. Them staying here wasn't the best for anyone; she was stealing Henry's future, and getting more and more indebted to Killian with everything that he was doing for her. It would be better if they left.

So she nodded in agreement and let him do as he proposed, and soon found herself in the cottage he had bought for them.

But when after two months he hadn't returned, Emma had already cursed her decision a million times. She missed him. She wished they were still back in his ship. She wished they had gone together. And everytime she looked out of the window in the direction of the docks, she searched for a familiar ship and a familiar face.

After two months of absence, Emma opened the door to find Killian, drenched to the bone due to the storm outside. However, his efforts had been futile, and he had come back empty handed.

"I'll leave again in a couple of days, try to go further - "

"What if..." she hesitated as Killian turned to her, urging her to continue. "What if I say I'd rather have you stay here as well, with us?"

Killian raised an eyebrow, and Emma shrugged in response. "I mean, this entire journey seems to be futile... and it's not as if I have a palace to get back to in my world, we have a more stable place here, though that's thanks to you, so it'll be better to stay here anyway... and... and..." she stopped, reluctant to admit that she missed him. Her gaze fell on Henry, who was sleeping peacefully. "Henry missed you." she blurted out.

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Even Emma grinned slightly, biting her lip. "Did he, now?" he asked humorously.

"Yeah, he did." Emma replied in the same tone, not willing to back down and admit it.

He smirked. "I knew you liked me."

"Don't push it." she warned, but was smirking all the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Plz reread the end part of chapter 4... I changed it a bit...**

 **This one is a shorter chapter (sorry)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It had been nearly a year ago that Emma and Henry had arrived in the Enchanted Forest.

If someone told the Emma of then that in hardly a year she would be a part of a little family in a medieval village, she would have scoffed at the idea. And yet, here she was, playing house with a one-year-old Henry and the supposedly-fearsome Captain Hook. It was an almost unnoticeable transition when they went from three people in a situation to being a real family. Things had gone very smoothly, them playing parents to Henry, helping each other out in normal, domestic things, being friends, partners, and eventually lovers. She didn't know when or how it happened, just one fine moment it struck her that she loved Killian, loved Henry, loved her family... and after a long time, she was truly happy. This was the kind of life she had always wanted, and though in a different realm, she had finally found it.

Looking after Henry and doing the usual chores kept her busy all day, and watching him grow up slowly seemed to be a very welcome prospect to her. Taking care of him along with Killian eventually made her realize that maybe she could be a mother. But along with that came the guilt, that she had given up her baby in a hurry. She often wondered if her kid found a loving family, whether he would have a happy life or grow up miserable in the foster system like her. But she couldn't dwell on it, having Henry's responsibility, and just hoped the best for her baby.

Killian had taken up a job in the village, more for keeping up appearances than anything else. The locals weren't the most keen to have a pirate as a permanent resident, so they had to show that he had seen the error of his ways and was now living a honest life. So, the Jolly Roger had remained docked for the better part of the year, while her captain found a new life on land.

Henry was nearly one-year-old now, and had recently learned to stand and walk. He would now move around in wobbly steps, babbling something meaningless, before falling and giggling madly.

Henry's first birthday was nearing, and Emma and Killian both wanted to do something special. The problem was that they didn't have much idea what to do. Killian had never celebrated birthdays growing up, and the kind of birthday celebration back in Emma's realm would be really hard to recreate in this one.

But all their planning proved futile one morning when a letter whooshed through the window, and one that was clearly magical. It fell down on the small table gracefully, sending off a heart shaped wisp of smoke.

Emma felt Killian stiffen and go pale seeing the letter. He snatched it up, tearing the envelope and reading hastily. He went even paler.

Emma's heart was pounding. "What is it?"

He looked up at her, his face showing pure dread. "Cora." he whispered. "She's here, and she wants to talk to me."

* * *

After much debating, they concluded that it would probably be best if he went to her himself, as she could and likely would otherwise use more persuasive methods. Emma wanted to stay nearby, though, wishing to interfere if she tried to hurt him.

Ultimately, all three of them made way to the deserted patch of land a little beyond the village where Cora had requested Killian's presence. She was waiting for them.

She pursed her lips at the sight of them. "I thought I had asked you to come alone, Hook."

"I couldn't leave him alone with you!" Emma snarled.

Cora looked between the two, eyebrows raised in amusement. "Oh, I see... it seems even Captain Hook has found the way of love, but then again, I forget that love was at the heart of it throughout!" she smirked, "it's a pity that this love won't last either."

Both of them made enraged sounds and went at her, but she flicked her hand and Emma and Henry disappeared.

Killian lunged at her with an angry snarl. "What did you do?!"

"Sent them back to the little cottage you call home. You should be thanking me." She replied coolly, knocking him off balance with a flick of her wrist. "Now calm down and listen."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the turning point in the story, this has turned out quite different from what I first imagined it would be... I hope u enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Killian climbed onto his feet as Cora took a step back as an effort to put him back into a comfortable position.

He glared at her. "I'm listening. And it'd better be good."

Cora raised an amused eyebrow. "You know, it would have been much easier - and enjoyable - to just crush your heart and rid the world of your sorry existrence. But I might yet have some use for you, and after all, I did make a deal with you, and I am a woman of my word. I'll spare you for now, but create a hitch in my plans and you might as well be writing your name on a gravestone."

"What do you want?" Killian asked through gritted teeth, his tone bordering on impatience. "If it involves leaving my family - "

"Quite the contrary, actually. I'm here to help your little makeshift family." Cora said with a cruel smile and raised her hand. "It took some time and energy, but I've finally found a solution."

Killian stared at the objects in her palm with dread. There was a small vial containing some potion, and what was quite unmistakably a magic bean. "Oh."

"If you're wondering, the vial contains a forgetting potion. The girl will forget the last year spent here." she added.

"W-why?" Killian said, a sense of puzzlement breaking through the numb haze. Cora had been dead set against the idea of helping Emma and Henry, then how is it that she suddenly had a change of heart?

"She needs to return to her world. It's where she belongs... and where her destiny lies." she took a deep breath. "Emma Swan is the Savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. It's why I couldn't take her heart, she's the product of true love, and that gives her immense light magic. She needs to return to break the curse, it's essential for all our plans."

Killian took a moment to absorb this revelation. "What if she doesn't go? What if she doesn't want to go? I don't care about any plan, any curse... We're safe here, we're happy... She doesn't want this destiny..."

"Really? You're ready to give up your revenge this easily?" Cora said with raised eyebrows.

"From where I stand, the Dark One is realms away and powerless. He doesn't affect me in the least." he explained, "Revenge is all I had after I lost my love, but now that I've found love again, found a family, I'd rather be with them than run after a revenge that can destroy not only me but them as well. The curse can go on forever for all I care."

"And doom the people under the curse, including her parents for eternity? I'd love to know how she would feel about that... And you're forgetting that we are cursed as well, just not there in the Land Without Magic. Are you, and she, willing to doom each one of us just for your selfishness?"

"I don't care." Killian said without thinking.

"Don't you? Won't she?" Cora asked.

That left Killian speechless.

"Think about it." Cora said, placing both the magic bean and the vial in his hand , before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"I was almost deciding to go back there to search for you." Emma said the moment he returned. "I was worried. What happened?"

When Killian didn't answer immediately, Emma placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, making him look at her. "What is it?"

Killian sighed. "You... you need to return. To your world."

"W-what?" Emma exclaimed in disbelief.

Killian closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself to be strong.

"Remember the curse?" Emma nodded, eyes wide with anticipation. "Emma... you are the Savior, the one destined to break the curse... and for that you need to return..."

"What? Me? But why? No, it can't... but I... I don't want to go!" she exclaimed hysterically, tears stinging her eyes by the time she said the last part. "I don't want to leave you, leave this life... I'm no one's Savior... I just want to be happy, have a family... I don't want to go back..."

Killian blinked away tears of his own hearing her voice, but he had to be strong. She had to know what was at stake, and no matter how much it hurts them to part, she will have to return.

"Love, I understand, and I hate to say this as much as you do... but there's much more at stake than just the two of us... the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest, including your parents Queen Snow White and King David, they're all imprisoned by this curse... Can you sit here knowing that your parents are suffering and do nothing? I know you can't, you can't be in that situation and not tear yourself apart. For whatever it's worth, the curse needs to be broken and the people freed." Killian took a shaky breath, "Even if the price is to be apart from each other."

After a moment, Emma let out a shaky laugh. "It sounds ridiculous even to think of it like this... Snow White and Prince Charming, my parents... I'm a real life fairytale princess with a curse to break..." she chuckled again. "sometimes I just wish the dream would end and it'll all be just a figment of my imagination, except you and Henry... but I guess that isn't happening..." she wiped the tears she didn't even realize had fallen, and tried to put on a strong face. "Okay... I'm willing to try... For all it's worth, I'll try... I'll go back..." her voice cracked, and Killian pulled her into his arms. Killian let his tears fall as Emma sobbed into his shoulder. It felt like waking up from a really good dream, or walking into a nightmare. Everything was happy, everything was fine, and then it all came to an end.

Emma eventually let go of him and stood up, wiping her face. "Okay, let's do this. Anyway, how will we - "

He held up the magic bean, before glancing at the vial. "And umm... Cora gave me this. It's to make you forget about the time you spent here."

Emma shook her head. "I don't want it. I want to remember. Even if it's the only thing I can have."

Killian sighed. "As you wish."

He went to say goodbye to Henry, who had just woken up hearing his parents' raised voices. When he turned back to Emma, who was looking at them with a strange expression.

Wordlessly, she took Henry from him and placed a kiss on his head. "I love you." she whispered, before handing him back to Killian.

She held out her hand. "Give me the bean."

Killian looked at her in confusion. "Emma..."

"Yes, I'm-I'm leaving Henry here, with you." Emma said.

"What? No!"

"Killian, I can't leave you here alone... It's for the best that you have him with you, even if not me..." Emma whispered.

"And what about you? Won't you be alone?" Killian asked.

Emma gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have a destiny to worry about." Emma cut off his protests placing a finger on his lips. "And this... this isn't forever. Once all this ends, I will find you. I will find both of you."

Killian nodded.

Emma took a deep breath and threw the bean. Light filled the entire house as a what seemed to be a green whirlpool appeared on the floor, trying to drag everyone into it. They all backed away.

Emma turned to Killian with a sense of finality. "I love you."

"I love you too." Killian whispered and pulled her in for a kiss.

Emma slowly let his hand slide out of hers as she edged towards the portal, tears in her eyes. Killian caught hold of it in the last second, and everything happened quickly. Emma didn't even realize what was happening before glass touched her lips and something vaguely unpleasant made his way down her throat.

"It's for the best." were Killian's parting words, sounding muffled and far away in the haze that she was drifting into. "Be happy, Emma. You deserve happiness."

And then everything was dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for your continued support :) this is where a new phase in the story begins... The first phase wasn't too eventful, but this one would be ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

He sat broken on the floor, staring at the point where the portal disappeared, even though Emma was long gone. Henry was on his lap, looking at his father curiously.

Killian finally looked up when he felt Henry's small hand touch his face.

"Ma…ma…" The child babbled, "Mama…" he repeated it again, as if in question.

Killian sighed. "Mama's gone now." He said dejectedly, looking down again. He turned to face Henry after a moment, as if expecting his face to mirror the dismay in Killian's, as if expecting him to understand.

They were broken out of their reverie by a tutting from behind them. Killian immediately got up, Henry held protectively in his arms.

Cora looked at them with amusement. "Captain Hook playing Daddy. Now, isn't this endearing?" she said sarcastically. "I would have expected the child to go with your girl. Whatever gave you the stupid motivation to keep him?"

"Leave him be, Cora!" Killian said warningly, disregarding her question.

"Or what?" Cora asked, eyebrow raised in challenge.

"You'd rather not find out." Killian's expression at that moment was a testament to that, but Cora wasn't fazed.

She just rolled her eyes. "Relax, I'm not interested in terrorizing the kid. And though it is a disappointment that you decided to back out from our plans, it's one I can handle. It isn't as if you would have been that much of a help."

"Glad you think so, majesty." Killian drawled sarcastically.

Cora smirked. "Well, I just came to check if you followed through with it. I wish you all the best for your new… ah, domestic life."

She disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving them in silence yet again.

Killian set Henry down on the bed, from where he again looked around. "Mama…" he said again, turning to Killian.

Killian pulled him into his arms, rocking him and trying to sing him to sleep. As he laid him down on the bed, he was struck by a sudden resolve. "We will find her, lad… no matter what."

He got up and called to the empty room. "Cora."

When she didn't appear, he remembered the artifact he had: the queen of hearts card.

Cora appeared a moment later, looking at him questioningly.

"I've changed my mind. We will accompany you to the land without magic." For that's where she will be.

Meanwhile, in another realm, a young woman was found unconscious in the forest surrounding the mysterious town of Storybrooke, invisible to those outside its boundaries.

* * *

 _-Nearly Nine Years Later-_

* * *

Emma Swan somehow managed to drag herself home in the sky high heels she had to wear to catch the latest perp assigned to her. She unlocked the door and got in, immediately discarding the shoes. She'll never get used to torturing her legs like that.

She switched the light on, and wasn't in the least surprised by the little cupcake sitting on the table, topped with a small star-shaped candle.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" shouted her almost eight-year-old daughter, giving a wide grin that missed a couple of teeth.

"Aww thank you Lennie, my darling..." Emma said, hugging her little daughter. She never really came to know how it really happened, given that one day she woke up and learnt it had been a year since her son was born. A year of which she couldn't remember a thing, and a year in which she had managed to land herself in the same position in which she had been. Alone, penniless and pregnant. Except that she wasn't in jail this time and had some time to get things together before the little one arrived. More than anything, this time she wasn't completely alone. The old couple who had luckily found her on the side of the road were kind and caring, to the extent that they not only waited for her to recover, but offered her a place to live and food to eat, until she could manage on her own. And this time, giving up her child wasn't something she could bear again.

Deciding to keep her little Eleanor was a decision Emma could never regret. She was the light of her life, her happiness even in the bleakest of moments. The only thing she did regret was not knowing anything about her first child, her son who she gave up at birth ten years ago now.

She didn't exactly regret that decision, she had been in no condition to raise a child at that point of time, but there were these doubts – what if he had not found a good home, what if he ended up stuck in the foster system like her, if he was fine or not – that made her question it. She had tried to find out who adopted him, but the only thing she got was a name – Regina Mills. Where this Regina Mills lived and what did she do, however, she could not find.

"Make a wish, mommy!" Lennie cheered, and Emma chuckled at her excitement, brushing a hand through her tangled mane of blonde hair. She had certainly got the hair from her. But her brilliant blue eyes, the source of those she didn't know. There was that sense of having seen them before on a different face, probably her lost memories trying to break through, but no luck so far.

She leant over the table and blew the candle, unintentionally making the only wish she had: to discover the rest of her family. Her son. Lennie's father. Her parents. She wanted to see them, meet them; even if just to know them and not become a part of their lives.

It seemed a part of her wish came true the next morning.

Emma picked up the letter addressed to her, not from some organization, but from a person: none other than the elusive Regina Mills.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just a tidbit... Regina adopted Paige and Roland, after adopting someone from outside town didn't turn out so well... In this au before getting adopted by Regina Paige lived with Jefferson, but Regina falsely accused him and had him arrested, same with Robin Hood, in order to adopt their kids... Paige knows this and hates Regina, but Roland being younger is happily oblivious...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _Dear Miss Emma Swan,_

 _I am sending this letter to bring to your notice that there are some legal issues we should discuss as soon as possible. I am expecting you at the enclosed address on October 23rd at 8:15 pm._

 _Regina Mills_

"Well, that was short and punchy." Emma commented, "And probably arrived late. Today is October 23rd, so that gives me about 12 hours to reach there."

"Storybrooke, Maine..." She read out. "Lennie?" She called out.

"Yes mommie?!" Came her enthusiastic response. Emma chuckled; she never understood how Lennie could be so bright so early in the morning. Probably got it from one of all the mysterious members of her family.

"Let's start packing," Emma continued, "We have a road trip ahead of us."

Of course, Lennie was more than happy to skip school and go for an 'adventure' as she called it. Emma didn't blame her; with her inconsistent schedule and just enough money to get by, they didn't get much time to vacation. Earlier, she wanted to roam around the country, and never settle down, but with a baby in the mix, settling down seemed the best idea. And now here she was, driving across the state with her kid, for the possibility of knowing the kid she gave up.

But it seemed that was never in the cards for her...

* * *

"What do you mean, he was _kidnapped_?" Emma yelled, for a moment not caring that her daughter and two other kids were just above them.

"Could you keep it down?" Regina Mills hissed at her. For all Emma's bravado of not being afraid of the formidable woman, she knew that it was the sensible thing to do and shut up.

"This is _exactly_ why I didn't want to discuss this here." Regina said haughtily, throwing a reproachful look at Mr Gold, who was the town pawnbroker also acting as her lawyer. "By kidnapped I mean that a girl, whose description you exactly match, picked him up and ran away."

"Are you seriously accusing me of kidnapping my own child?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Actually, that's one of the facts which makes you the likely kidnapper." Regina said.

Emma actually laughed. "You mean to say that I gave up my child, had a change of heart in less than 12 hours and ran to the new home of my baby - the address of which I wasn't supposed to know - and kidnapped him? This is _ridiculous_."

"There were witnesses, Ms Swan, and I'm sure they would happily come here and attest that the statement made is true."

"The witnesses saw a blonde running away with a baby! That isn't enough to accuse me, even if its _Madam Mayor_ making that accusation!" Emma said hysterically. "And tell me one thing, what were these witnesses and Madam Mayor doing while a girl ' _picked him up and ran away_ ' across the town? A girl ran across town carrying a baby and _no one_ in the whole town could catch her? It actually took _ten years_ for you to even get a suspect, even when you're putting your full efforts? Now why can't I believe that..." She added angrily. She trusted this woman with her baby, trusting her to be better than herself in taking care of her little boy, and what did she do? Didn't even bat an eye as her son was kidnapped. Replaced him quickly with another baby, probably... That girl, Paige, was it? She is probably as old as her son would be... is, she corrected herself.

Now more than ever, guilt of having given Henry up hit her. She should have kept him, no matter how hard it would've been...

* * *

"What's that you've got, Lennie?" She asked quietly, sitting in her room at Granny's, while Lennie curled up under the blanket with a book as big as her.

"It's a book. Paige gave it to me. Her teacher, Ms Blanchard, gave it to her, but she didn't like fairytales anymore, and even Roland was getting bored of them. But I liked them, so she gave it to me." Lennie babbled on, not immediately seeing her mother's sad look.

She did, after a moment, see her sadness, though, and went up to her. "What is it, mommie?"

Emma sighed. "Oh, Lennie... You have a brother."

"I have a brother!" She gave a delighted squeal, and Emma hushed her. "A little brother or a big brother?"

Emma smiled despite herself. "He is almost two years elder to you."

"But where is he?" She then asked.

Emma's smile faded, and she looked down.

"Mommie?" Lennie asked, shaking her slightly.

"Mommie didn't know how to take care of him, so she gave him away to someone who did..." Emma said, tears welling up in her eyes. "And now he's lost and I don't know what to do..." tears rolled down her face, as she let her head fall back, grief and regret consuming her. If she had just given it a chance...

She felt small hands wiping off her tears. "We'll find him. We'll find my brother."

Emma nodded. "Yes, Lennie, we will find your brother."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He looked around fearfully, trying to determine if it was friend or foe that discovered him, and then his eyes landed on her.

She couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were, and a strange feeling came over her.

But in the next moment, sense took over and she realized that his gaze had lingered a moment too long. She knew what she saw in his gaze: Recognition.

This man recognized her.

And was now trying to feed them some bullcrap about being a simple blacksmith who lost his hand to an ogre.

So she held a knife to his throat and called him out on it. Just another day, just another perp.

Except that this perp was Captain _fucking_ Hook, who for some reason knew her.

"Why should we believe a word you say?" She asked after he told them his tale of magical ashes and magical compasses and what not.

He had the audacity to just shrug, raising an eyebrow. "I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"Trust _Captain Hook_ , that too after he confesses to be working with Cora?" Emma scoffed.

He just chuckled, lowering his voice so that only she could hear him. "Well, you've done it before, I think you can do it again."

That took her by surprise, but she regained her composure in the same moment. "So you're not going to try and hide our, ah, _history_?" She responded in an equally quiet tone. "Why don't you help us out a bit more and tell me how exactly you know me? Maybe that can make me trust you."

"You sure you wish to bring that up _now_? That is one long story, and alas, time is the one thing we're lacking right now. We need to go to your _Storybrooke_ , don't we?" He said airily.

She considered him for a moment. "Okay," she acquiesced. "let's start with something simpler: why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?"

"I can tell you a part of it. To get revenge on the man who took my hand: Rumpelstiltskin." He spat the name contemptuously. Despite the strong emotional show, Emma could tell that this reason, though true, was secondary.

"What's the rest?" She asked.

He gave her a tight-lipped smile. "I'm afraid that is something for the longer discussion I'm sure we'll eventually have."

* * *

"SWAN! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

She ignored the part of her that was telling her to turn around, to give him a chance. She couldn't.

"You still need me!" He yelled.

That made her turn around. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm the key to your past. The memories you're missing, I'm the only one who-who can help." He said.

It made Emma pause. "No," she eventually said, "if trying to know my past jeopardizes my future and family, I'd rather never know."

She turned around and started walking.

"No, no! Emma, you've got to listen to me! The past doesn't always stay in the past... There's more at stake than you know! Please, Emma, you've got to believe me!"

She turned around for the last time, looking straight into his pleading blue eyes, and she suddenly realized how familiar they looked.

Lennie's eyes.

* * *

 _"Miss Blanchard_ is _Snow White, and Miss Mills_ is _the Evil Queen! You_ have _to break the curse, or-or they'll_ never _get their happy endings." Lennie was shrieking by now, by no means agreeing to her decision to quit and return. Regina was making her life hell, and Lennie... She was getting worse by the day. Emma needed to get her daughter back to the normalcy of her old life; maybe that'll help her get over this fairytale fantasy._

 _"Lennie, you have to understand the difference between imagination and reality. You can think up an entire world and that's a good thing, a_ very _good thing, but you have to understand that this isn't real." Emma sighed, sinking to Lennie's level. "Snow White, Prince Charming, Evil Queen... These are_ characters _, they_ aren't real _. The story in your book isn't real."_

 _Lennie looked at her tearfully. "You've_ got _to believe me, mommy... This is all true..."_

* * *

Emma was shaken by the sudden flash of that memory.

The last time she refused to believe, hell broke lose and rampaged over her life until she could find it in herself to believe. She nearly lost her daughter that day.

She took a deep breath and a moment to consider her decision. She sighed, before running back to the giant and getting the key. She had to make this quick, her ten hours were nearly up.

Killian Jones was fairly surprised to see her return, but the elated smile he gave could light the entire room. She couldn't help but smile back. With every passing moment she was more and more intrigued about her connection to him.

She unlocked his cuff and they ran like hell, laughing inspite of themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Her mother and their companions were not nearly as sure about her decision. Hell, she wasn't sure either, but for once she wanted to take a chance, to give him a chance to prove himself trustworthy. And if this was what it took to find her son and take them all back to Storybrooke, she would do it...

* * *

" _Let's just get to the point, Mr Gold. You said you might know where I was in the missing year, and where my son may still be." Emma said authoritatively._

 _Gold just smirked. "You might ask a bit more nicely. I am, after all, doing_ you _a favor, while it should be the other way around."_

 _Emma gave him a tight smile. "Mr Gold, will you_ please _do me a favor and help me solve the question of the year? Because certainly, you're doing me a favor and you have_ no personal interest _in this, just like in everything else you ever did." she said, tone dripping with sarcasm._

 _Gold scrutinized her for a moment, and she raised her eyebrows expectantly._

 _He sighed. "All right, Miss Swan. It so happens that around the time you came into this town, I was trying to create a portal to the Enchanted Forest. A quite difficult feat in a land without magic, and would have required a big sacrifice on my part, but my need was urgent. I had borrowed Jefferson's hat and was ready to do the required on the edge of town, but I got interrupted. By the time I returned, the hat was gone, and so was a certain kidnapper with the Mayor's baby, who seemingly disappeared into nothingness. At first I wondered how anyone could have activated the portal, but then I realized… the person who kidnapped the baby was his own mother, the Savior, who was made up of the strongest magic in all realms, and so didn't need any external aid to use the portal."_

 _There was a moment of silence as what he had said sank in. Emma opened her mouth, closed it, and then shook her head before finally managing to say something. "So… I was in the Enchanted Forest for a year. With my son. And I returned without him?"_

" _Apparently." Gold replied. "When the portal returned, you were unconscious, and alone. You turned up just beyond the town line, it's a wonder someone out there found you."_

 _Emma paced, thinking. "So for any hope of finding my son, I will have to go back to the Enchanted Forest. How does that work out, anyway? Isn't it supposed to be destroyed?"_

" _That was what should have been, but considering you took a trip to and back from the Enchanted Forest, I'd say it is still there. And, assuming that my guess is correct and you don't know the identity of your daughter's father, not completely uninhabited." He said._

 _Emma tried to mull over the information she just got. "Thank you." She muttered, and turned to leave._

" _Oh, and Miss Swan?" Gold called after her. "While you are there, I do hope you won't mind collecting something for me."_

" _Knew you had some reason to help me." Emma said, "I don't know if I'm going. I need to think this through."_

 _Unfortunately, she never got the time to do that._

* * *

A zombie attack, a kidnapped princess, and a ransom message later, they sat on the forest floor trying to figure out what to do.

"There's no choice. We'll have to give up the compass." Mulan stated.

"We can't let Cora get to Storybrooke!" Snow argued.

"We can't let Aurora die either!" Mulan retorted.

"Then we'll have to find a way to do both. We aren't going to give up the compass, nor will we sacrifice Aurora." Emma said.

"If you have any grand ideas about how you plan to do that, pray tell us." Mulan said skeptically.

Emma took a deep breath. "We'll have to break into Cora's hideout."

"That'll be suicide!" Hook finally spoke up. "You have no idea of the amount of protection spells that surround the place.

"No, but you do." Emma said, "I'm pretty sure you can take us in."

Hook was stunned for a moment, but regained his composure. "While I'm flattered that you'll trust me with your life, lass, I don't think your mother or the warrior feel the same way. Which brings me to my plan: I go there and free the princess, and possibly steal the ashes as well."

"And you think we'll trust you with that?" Mulan scoffed.

"At least it's better than me leading you all to your potential death." Hook retorted sarcastically. "Look, if the princess isn't back with you before Cora's deadline, go ahead and do whatever it takes to free her, and kill me too if you desperately want to, though I know you won't do that to this devilishly handsome face." He raised his hands in surrender at their no-nonsense expression.

"Okay." Emma said, "But the compass stays with us, and we'll keep a backup plan. If you aren't back with Aurora within five hours, we'll go ahead."

"As you wish."

Emma smiled slightly despite herself, though he certainly didn't know the reference.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up, princess, WAKE UP!" he said urgently as Aurora came to.

"W-w-what?" Aurora mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

He looked around to check for Cora's presence. "Saving your life. Now, follow me. Quick!"

He led her to the back entrance and let her sneak out, telling her the location of the clearing her companions were assembled in.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to try and steal the ashes, but you must go!" Hook instructed.

She nodded, and ran off. He went back in to wait for Cora.

* * *

"Looking for something, milady?" he smirked as Cora turned to him in surprise.

After a moment, she sneered. "Hello, Hook. I didn't think you will show your face after your betrayal, though I did expect your betrayal after she turned up. After all, it's _Emma_ we're talking about. I won't beat around the bush. Where is my prisoner?"

"Oh, I had to let her go." He said casually.

"Oh did you?" she said calmly, though her eyes were burning with rage. She waved her hand, and he found himself knocked against the wall, stone cuffs holding him up.

"I don't think you would like to leave your 'son' orphaned, and nor would you ever betray your dear Emma. So why are you here, Hook?"

He smirked. "See, you're right about the first thing. If I intended to die, I would have told Emma where to find her son first. But as for betraying Emma, well… given the right incentive, I might be so inclined. For her own good, of course."

Cora raised an eyebrow.

"I changed my mind, about going to Storybrooke. I realized that there's no way I could get both my revenge and my love and family. Going there, so close to Rumpelstiltskin, it will be too tempting."

"So you want them to be left stranded here, separated forever from their family, and then you'll reunite Emma with her only remaining family, her long lost son?" Cora said, slightly impressed.

He shrugged. "She learned to love me once here, maybe she'll do it again. Can't say the same for where we'll end up going, if I do get there, that is. She has tried to ditch me already. This time she might even take away my son."

She scrutinized him for a moment. "You're lucky I believe you." With a wave of her hand, he fell down on the floor.

He got up. "Now that _that_ 's settled…"

She cut him off, "Let me finish, Hook. I believe you, but… If you want my help, you will have to earn it. You helped Emma Swan get the compass, so now it's your job to steal it back."

Hook let out a guffaw. "Well, I'm afraid it's a bit late to say that."

Cora looked at him, confused.

He handed her a satchel. "A gift for you, milady."

Cora opened it, and a smile came up on her face. "The compass. You already stole it."

"Aye." He said with a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: Boom! So who's side is Hook actually on? Well, who knows ;)**

 **Long wait, I know. But a slightly longer chapter as well to make up for it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Snow's eyes followed Emma, who had been pacing the length of the campsite for what felt like hours. Every once in a while she asked for the time; Mulan replied but her patience was growing thinner every time.

"You know, worrying yourself to death isn't gonna make them come back faster." Snow commented eventually.

Emma paused. "I know. But it makes me feel like I'm doing something and not just sitting here not knowing what's happening. Which is basically what we're actually doing."

"That isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes waiting is better than rushing in without a plan." Snow said.

"Doesn't feel better right now." Mulan chipped in, sighing. "I was supposed to protect Aurora, not sit here relying on some pirate to save her."

Emma couldn't help but throw her a reproachful glance. "He has a name, you know. And it's his ass on the line too. If he's not planning to betray us, that is." She added as an afterthought.

"If you're so doubtful about him, how could you just send him there alone?" Mulan asked, "All the more easier for him to switch sides as he wishes."

Emma didn't respond immediately. She didn't really know why. All the survival instincts she had built up over the years told her it was stupid to place her safety in the hands(hand and hook, rather) of someone who is likely to leave her at the first sign of danger, but there was something about him that made her want to trust him, something in his gaze that seemed to assure her that he would sooner give his life than put hers at risk. And then she saw her daughter's eyes shining out of a vaguely familiar face, like someone from a dream.

"Even if one of us goes along, we're putting that person at risk." She finally replied, "We're already at risk of losing Aurora, I don't like the thought of losing someone else. And we've got to protect the compass."

Mulan wasn't completely appeased but settled for the answer she got.

There was a rustle of bushes, causing them to immediately draw their weapons.

"It's me, Aurora." She said as she came into the clearing. They lowered their arms, relaxing.

"Thank god you're safe." Snow said, and Mulan went forward to hug her.

"Where's... Hook?" Emma asked slowly.

Aurora looked troubled. "He sent me ahead. He said he's trying to steal the ashes."

Emma's heart sank slightly. Stealing the ashes might mean encountering Cora directly, and that meant he was putting himself in a lot of danger.

"He probably has a plan." Snow reassured her.

"Which may or may not be in our favour. For all we know, he's just joined the witch to carry out her evil plan." Mulan said. "I say we go ahead and try to steal the ashes ourselves."

"He just saved Aurora. Why would her do that if he was on Cora's side?" Emma snapped. "I know he isn't exactly trustworthy, but we should at least give him a benefit of doubt. We gave him five hours, so we'll wait for those five hours. If he isn't back... We'll go ahead."

Mulan wasn't too happy with this, but accepted on Aurora's insistence.

They waited for the remaining two hours, but there was no sign of Hook.

"We have to get a move on now, or we may miss our chance altogether." Milan said.

Snow turned to Emma. Emma sighed deeply, and nodded. "Let's go. Cora's lair."

* * *

It was empty, devoid of protection spells. Clearly the queen of hearts had no intention of returning, which could only mean one thing.

"She's going to Storybrooke." Emma said blankly.

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted him!" Mulan said, frustrated.

"No, but how can she go? The compass is with me!" She pulled it out and rechecked it. Then it struck her. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

Emma actually smiled. "He's trying to fool her. He has given her a different compass, but Cora never saw the compass, did she? So she doesn't know. She gonna jump into the portal with the fake compass, but it's not gonna lead her where she wants to go. She's gonna be lost in some different realm."

"Wow." Aurora said. "That's a really smart plan."

"And dangerous." Emma said with a tinge of worry, "If it failed, he could end up dead."

Snow chuckled. "Well, what's a pirate who doesn't love danger? For the right incentive, people can go to great lengths."

While Snow's comment did nothing to ease her worry, the fact that he was doing all this for them, for _her_ , made her heart skip a beat.

She needed to help him.

"Where are they headed?" She asked, looking from one person to the other. "The ashes, is there, like some way to activate them or something?"

Snow was lost in thought for a moment. "Well, burning the wardrobe was kind of deactivating it, but then..." Realization dawned on her. "I know where they're headed!"

* * *

"I present to you, Lake Nostos." Cora said, gesturing at what seemed to be a barren patch of land.

Killian looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I may be a simple pirate, but I know this much: lakes have water."

Cora sighed, and waved a hand, causing the formation of a big hole in the ground and water surging up. "After all that we've been through, you still doubt me?"

He threw her an impressed glance before getting down to business. "Now that that's settled, can I get what I am owed?"

Cora waved her hand, and a piece of paper appeared, which Killian quickly pocketed. "Your son's location. Sappy as that is, it's your great prize."

She threw the ashes into the lake, and within no time, it was swirling like a whirlpool. A portal.

Killian threw her a fake smile. "I'll take your leave, then."

"I wasn't finished." She said in a dangerous tone, making him stop, wary. She stepped over to him. "What I was saying was..." She was nearly seductive in her approach, hand crawling to find place over his heart, and dread coiled in his gut. "It's too bad you're never gonna see him again."

In a flash, he was moving backwards, and his heart was throbbing in the witch's hand.

"Come on, Saviour. It's time for you to come out now."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really sorry about the long gaps between updates. Life is hell sometimes and then I lose motivation to write.**

 **Rest assured the next update WILL be soon. Like really soon. I'm halfway through it already ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Emma walked into his sight then, followed by Snow, Mulan and Aurora, all armed.

"You didn't really think you could fool me, did you?" Cora said maliciously, "Oh, it was smart, using another enchanted compass. Could have fooled someone else, but me? You forget, Hook, that I don't just recognize magic, I _know_ it. I know it in a way someone like you never could."

"Let him go." Emma commanded, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Oh, believe me, I have no vested interest in his life or death. It's a simple trade I want." She squeezed slightly, making Killian choke and fall to his knees. "The pirate's heart for the compass. You can choose which is more important."

Killian was wheezing on the ground. "Don't give it to her!"

Cora squeezed harder. "Are you so sure about that, Captain?"

Killian struggled to breathe. Henry's face swam in front of his eyes. He had to tell her.

Emma took out the compass, taking a step towards Cora.

He had to think fast, some way to send a message, or... some way to stay alive.

In a moment of courage and stupidity, he lunged for Cora's legs. She was too close to the portal, and he pushed her right in, and nearly fell in himself. He heard someone falling on the ground right next to him, and saw a mess of blonde hair.

As they got up, he saw why she landed there.

His heart was safely held in Emma's hands. "You would have lost it, you idiot."

He scratched behind his ear sheepishly. "I didn't exactly think this through. Thank you for, er, saving it."

Emma just smiled, a bit shyly, before returning to the heart in her hands. "So, what do I do now?"

"Push it in?" He asked, confused. "Just... be gentle."

She looked nervous and unsure(and adorable) as she pushed the heart into his chest as fast as she could, knocking the wind out of him.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I thought if I did it fast, it'll be like r - "

He cut off her rambling by pulling her towards himself and kissing her breathless.

He pulled away eventually, both of them looking at each other, dazed. Killian was the first to snap out of it, and took a step back, heat rising in his face. "I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have... I just couldn't resist..."

It took Emma half a minute more to regain her senses. Once she did, she immediately took a few steps away from him, mortified, especially after looking at their companions stunned faces.

As fast as her face had gained colour, it lost it, and he could see her walls snap back into their place. "You're right. You shouldn't have." Her tone is clipped, and she refuses to look at him.

She instead changes the subject, looking towards the group as a whole. "Now that Cora has used up the ashes, we'll need to find some other way to make a portal. Any ideas?"

"I may be able to help with that." Killian said, pulling out a necklace from under his shirt. "Remember the bean that the giant kept?"

"You took it!" Despite her current avoidance of him, she couldn't help but be impressed. "Then what are we waiting for? Give it to me."

Killian didn't budge. "There is something we need to do first." He let the bean fall back, and took out the piece of paper he had pocketed earlier.

"Your... son?" She asked, confused.

He gave her a small smile. "And I think it's time for our long awaited conversation."

Realization dawned on her. " _Henry_."

...

"So you gave up your son, only to unknowingly kidnap him that very day?" Killian said incredulously.

They were nearly at the location Cora gave him, Emma and Killian walking a little ahead, trying to piece together what happened on the day when it all started; Snow was a little behind with Mulan and Aurora, who decided to join them.

Emma shrugged, chuckling. "Freaky, right?"

"More like fate, love." He commented, smiling. "It seems it wanted to give you another chance."

"Well, I didn't use it much better, did I?" Emma said, the smile slipping off her face. "I abandoned him again."

Killian stopped in his tracks. "You didn't abandon him."

"Yeah? Well, I returned and he's still here, so that's what it looks like to me." Emma said bitterly.

"You did what you thought was best for him." Killian tried to reassure her.

"Why would I want to separate from him again?" Emma asked. "Why would I leave him here with you instead of taking him with me?"

Killian bit his lip, unsure what to tell her. Emma caught on to his reluctance and sighed, starting to walk again.

"You and Cora..." Emma started, "It wasn't a deal... It was blackmail..."

"Aye." Killian replied, stiffening even at the mention. "You don't really make deals with Cora unless you have the capability to overpower her. If she wants you to cooperate, you will."

"But then... you tried to betray her... how could you know she wouldn't hurt Henry?" Emma asked.

"No, Henry's too important for her for that. He's something she can use against both her daughter and the Saviour. She wouldn't hurt him over my betrayal, it's too trivial." Killian replied.

"You couldn't have known that." she said disapprovingly.

"I did." Killian snapped, "If you were so doubtful of my parenting or my love for my son, I guess you shouldn't have left him with me."

Before she could reply, he announced, "We're here" and walked ahead.

Emma took a deep breath. It would do her no good too antagonize him when all he was doing was trying to help her, she decided, before following him towards the cottage.

Emma could feel the magic surrounding the place. "How are we going to get in?"

Killian pulled out the paper. "With this." He placed the paper against the door. With a whiff, the shield was gone.

"Is it gone?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied, to curious looks from the rest and a knowing nod from Killian.

"She has magic." He answered the unasked question, before pushing open the door.

He was barely inside when something small and fast came barreling at him with a squeal of "Papa!"

Killian caught Henry, chuckling. "Aye, I missed you too, lad."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Emma gasped.

In all these years, she had dreamt of this moment hundreds of times. She had imagined how he'd look, and how she would tell him who she was, and how he would react to the news. But in this moment when it was actually happening, she was completely unprepared.

She stood frozen as Henry finally detached himself from Killian to look at his companions. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She had no idea what to say.

But she didn't need to. Henry's face slowly morphed into an excited smile as he took her in, then he turned to Killian, who gave him a slight nod. That was all the confirmation he needed before barreling straight into Emma with a scream of "Mama!"

Tears filled her eyes as she slowly hugged him back.

Henry chattered away the entire time. "I knew you would find us! I mean, Papa told me we would find you, but he thought we would have to cross realms, and make you believe, but you came back on your own!"

Emma couldn't do anything but let out a sob. Henry looked up, worried, "Mama? What happened?"

Emma bent down to his level and wrapped her arms around him, crying. "Oh, Henry… my baby…"

Killian smiled at them, blinking away his own tears.

…

Emma observed the drawings on the wall as Henry got better acquainted with his grandmother and their friends. It still felt weird to think of Mary Margaret as a grandmother, let alone her mother. She was still having trouble coming to terms with that. All they could hope was that someday, it would be as easy as breathing.

Her fingers traced a portrait of, surprisingly enough, her. At least that would explain how Henry could recognize her at first glance. She quickly discovered that this wasn't the only picture of her. There were a number of drawings, varying in skill, of her with Henry, her with Killian, and most of them were of the three of them together. There were a few scenes of nature thrown in, mostly the sea, which made sense considering the location. She chuckled at a drawing of a ship, its captain wearing an elaborate pirate hat and raising a hooked hand. The drawings became simpler and messier as she neared the end of the wall. She sucked in a breath, realizing that they were all drawn by Henry as he grew up. Realizing, that even though she wasn't here, she was always in Henry's life. And she had Killian to thank for that.

At the very end of the wall, there were two portraits, slightly separated from the rest, and not just in position. She gasped at the sight of her face drawn to perfection. Immediately below that, was another picture of her, her hair braided, wearing a dress that screamed Enchanted Forest, a loving smile on her face as she looked at the baby cradled in her arms.

"I see you found Henry's gallery."

She turned to find Killian, whose gaze fell on what she was looking at and he trailed off awkwardly in surprise.

"You draw well." She commented with a smile. He didn't reply, but his cheeks flushed red as he scratched the back of his head. Did he have to be as adorable as her daughter? To think of it, he's the one she probably got it from.

Deciding to leave that train of thought until she knew how to approach it, she continued, "Apparently, so does Henry."

His smile became fond as he replied, "Aye, that he does."

"Did you teach him?" she asked.

He nodded, "I did."

"What is this place, anyway?" She asked, looking around.

Killian sighed. "This used to be our home for nearly ten years. We left it as your 28th birthday approached because Cora knew this place and I was afraid she might use Henry to get to me, or you. Evidently, moving didn't do any good either."

They lapsed into a silence for a moment, but Emma could anticipate the conversation that was coming. They had so much to talk about, it was only a matter of time before one of then broke and said it.

Killian took a deep breath, as if gathering his courage before starting. "Emma, I know this is a lot to take in and you're not ready for it. I'm sorry for subjecting you to this, but I had no choice. I promised Henry – and I promised you – that I would reunite you both. I had to fulfil that promise."

"And you did, and I'm grateful to you for that. There's no need to apologize, you did the right thing. I don't care how out of the world this is, or how jumbled my thoughts are. If this is what I have to face to finally be with my son, I will."

Killian smiled at her. "What?" she asked.

Killian shook his head. "Just that… you've changed a lot in the past years, but deep down, you _are_ still the Emma I knew. It's… reassuring."

They stayed silent for some time. It was as Killian turned to leave, that she plucked up the guts to ask the question tingling in her mind since she first saw him.

"Killian?" He stopped and turned around, surprised that she called him by his name. She went on before she could lose her nerve, "How close were we?"

Killian was lost in thought for a moment, a small reminiscent smile on his face. "Quite close."

Not satisfied with the vague answer, Emma probed further. "Were we, um, married?"

"Well… we never really got a chance to make it official. But we were as good as." He replied.

Emma thought that should be a positive enough response, but apparently she really needed him to spell out the yes. "Did we ever… uh… you know… did it?"

Catching her drift, his face broke into a wide smirk. "Did what?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what I mean." She said, rolling her eyes. Apparently, this was amusing him.

"Well, we did quite a lot of things, so you will have to be more specific, love." He teased.

"Hook." She said sternly. He sighed.

"Aye, we did." He replied with a straight face. "Quite a few times, actually. In a night. Every night. For – "

"Okay, I got my answer!" she said, holding up her hand to shut him up. He was outright smirking by now.

"Well, love, if you want more detailed – "

"No, I don't." she said as she walked away, making him chuckle. Despite herself, she grinned, shaking her head.

…

"So…"

Emma looked up, startled to see her mother (right, that was _really_ gonna take some getting used to). "Hey, Mary Margaret. You're still up?" It was pretty late, she had tucked Henry in as per his request a couple of hours ago. She had decided to sit down beside the window and look at the stars for a while, but soon she was deep in thought and hours passed.

"Could say the same for you." She replied. "I get it, it's a lot to think about: Henry… and Hook."

Emma gave her an incredulous glare, despite the fact that she was indeed thinking about Hook.

Mary Margaret chuckled. "I'm not blind, you know. I see the way he looks at you, and I see my granddaughter's eyes in that pirate's face and wonder if it's a mere coincidence, and then it turns out you left your long lost son in his care. How hard do you think it is to put together?"

Emma sighed, and looked away.

"Did you tell him?" Mary Margaret asked. She shook her head. "He needs to know, Emma."

"I know." She mumbled. "I – I don't know how to tell him. How do you tell someone you don't even remember knowing that you have a child together?"

"Well, the good thing is, he remembers." Mary Margaret replied.

Emma nodded. "Okay, I'll tell him."

"Go tell him now," Mary Margaret said, "if I know you at all, you would have convinced yourself not to by morning."

Emma chuckled, before getting up to leave.

…

He was sitting outside, on the steps. She cleared her throat as she approached. He turned around and smiled pleasantly at her. "Swan."

"Hook." She replied, before sitting down beside him.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Killian asked, curious. Emma didn't answer immediately, instead choosing to gaze at the sea. Killian waited, turning his gaze back towards the sea as well.

"Killian?" she said eventually, not looking at him.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"Remember I mentioned a child I need to get back to?" she said, and felt his gaze turn away from her. Curious, she looked at him, surprised to find him rather stiff, his smile faded. Is he jealous? She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling; so he thinks she moved on and had children with someone else (a part of her mind wonders how it can be called 'moving on' if you don't have any recollection of the relationship in concern, but that's not the point).

She turns her gaze back in front of her to match his stance. "Well… her name is Eleanor, I call her Lennie, she's nine, and it's a good thing she got your eyes."

She lets it sink in.

"Wait… what?" he said incredulously.

She gives him a slight grin. "Well, Captain, as it turns out, I didn't leave this place all alone." Her tone turned serious. "You have a daughter… Or rather, _we_ have a daughter."


End file.
